neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding
After being exploded in Hell, the party finds themselves dead. They find themselves in a sunny meadow, dressed and ready to go for a wedding. Dungeon Master Emerson Party Members *Airi *Hekrion *Iri *Munin *Yang *Yin Mission Goal Upon awakening, the group sits up, and looks around. They are surrounded by hundreds of people. Munin, his soul reclaimed, is joyous to find that these people are the members of his tribe, and leaps at the chance to speak with his parents again. In the distance, the party can hear wedding bells, and can see a church in the distance. The group realizes that they have all perished in the fight, and Hekrion is frustrated that he couldn't complete his quest for revenge. As the group heads to the church, Airi attempted to convince Hekrion to be the best man at her wedding. Hekrion initially refused, saying that his presence would only sour it for everyone. However, she managed to convince him that he was a true friend to her, especially after all they had been through together, and that it would be best for him to take the role. Begrudginly, Hekrion accepted. Iri, meanwhile, convinced Yin to be the maid of honor, and taught Yang how to be a perfect flower girl. During the wedding, Yang would fling the flower petals with a series of loud grunts as he spread the flower petals around the church. Munin, and the newly revived Falco, took the role of ringbearers. The wedding, headed, of course, by Shelyn, who bound Airi and Iri in holy matrimony. The wedding goes of without a hitch, and soon the after-party begins. Each member of the party gives a speech about their relations with the two newlyweds. In the morning, Shelyn summoned the party, and said that they could have the choice to return to the Material Plane, if they wished. However, Airi and Iri, being the vessels of the goddess, were bound to Nirvana, and could not leave. Hekrion immediately accepted the offer of returning to the Material Plane, taking relief in the fact that no one pressured him for an explanation of what he needed to do. Munin also decided to return, saying that he had more good to do in the living world than in Nirvana. Yin and Yang also decided to return, as they have their own business to attend to. The group is told they have until sundown, which is when they would be sent back to the Material Plane. The group chose to spend their sunset together. Just as Hekrion left, he wished Airi and Iri a good future, and they offered the same to him. Upon awakening in an unknown location in the mortal world, the party found quite a few things off about their bodies. They had all changed race. *Hekrion became a Dusk Elf *Munin became a Halfling *Yang became a Dwarf *Yin became a Halfling Naturally, they were surprised by this fact. Follow-Up Quest Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions